Sozio
|weight = 203 lbs (92 kg) |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Bristol, Pennsylvania |death_place = |resides = |billed = Greenwich, Connecticut |trainer = CZW Wrestling Academy |debut = March 8, 2003 |retired = August 13, 2016 }} Niles Young (May 7, 1982) is an American professional wrestler who competes in Northeastern and Mid-Atlantic independent promotions including NWA Force One Pro Wrestling, Chikara, Combat Zone Wrestling, Future of Wrestling, the Eastern Wrestling Alliance, Hardway Wrestling, International Wrestling Syndicate, Maryland Championship Wrestling and UWA Hardcore Wrestling. He currently competes in the Combat Zone Wrestling under the ring name Sozio. Career Combat Zone Wrestling Young was trained by the CZW Wrestling Academy and made his debut at CZW Divide and Conquer in a tag team match with Jude against Jon Dahmer and Cory Kastle on March 8, 2003. He continued teaming with Jude and later lost to Derek Frazier and Z-Barr a "Tag Scramble" match with Jon Dahmer and Cory Kastle and Rick Feinberg and the Hurricane Kid at CZW Then And Now on May 10. He also began wrestling in single matches losing to Jon Dahmer in a three-way match with The Grim Reefer at CZW Truth Or Consequences on June 14. Later that month, he and Jude were beat by Adam Flash and Ian Knoxx at CZW Extreme 8. On July 20, Young entered a gauntlet match to receive a title shot at the IWA Mid-South Junior Heavyweight Championship at CZW Deja Vu 2 but the match was instead won by Sonjay Dutt. He also lost to Ian Knoxx in a six-way match with Chris Cash, Rick Feinberg, Cory Kastle and Jude at CZW Tournament of Death II on July 26. The match was officiated by special referee Jon Dahmer. Young lost two more three-way matches, one involving Cory Kastle and GQ at CZW Aftermath on August 9, and the second with Ian Knoxx and Chris Cash at CZW Redefined on September 13. On October 4, he lost to Cory Kastle in a singles match as well as in a three-way tag team match with Jude against John Dahmer and Cory Kastle and DJ Hyde and Josh Samuels at CZW Cage of Death V on December 13, 2003. On January 16, 2004, Young lost to Joker in a five-way match with Corey Kastle, Sabian and Jonny Storm. He also lost to Jon Dahmer in a four-way match with GQ and Cory Kastle the next night. Although initially rivals, the two having faced each other in matches the previous year, Young and Cory Kastle began teaming together as CKNY during the summer of 2004. At CZW Overdrive, he and Kastle lost to All Money Is Legal (K-Murda and K-Pusha) in a three-way match with Nick Berk and Z-Barr to decide the number one contenders to the CZW World Tag Team Championship. On May 9, they lost matches Chri$ Ca$h & GQ and, in a three-way tag team match with Merc, lost to Jon Dahmer, DJ Hyde and Sean Bischop on August 14, 2004. On January 8, 2005, Young was pinned by Derek Frazier at CZW Gen Z: The Transfusion held at the New Alhambra Arena in Philadelphia. Entering Chikara's 2005 Tag World Grand Prix tournament together, CKNY lost to another competing CZW team Jon Dahmer and DJ Hyde in the opening rounds on February 19, 2005. He also faced Beef Wellington losing to him in a four-way match with Spyral and Derek Frazier at a house show on March 12 and again at CZW Violent By Design on June 11. Feuding with Derek Frazier over the next few months, Young pinned him at CZW High Stakes 3 on July 9. Fighting to a no-contest in a ladder match on August 13, he and Nate Webb lost to Ruckus and Derek Frazier at the Chris Cash Tribute show on September 10, 2005. During the match, both Young and his partner were pinned simultaneously. On January 14, 2006, Young pinned Cloudy at CZW Presents: An Afternoon of Main Events held at the former ECW Arena. This event was later released on VHS and DVD. At CZW Seven Years Strong: Settling the Score, Young was one of several junior heavyweight wrestlers involved in a gauntlet match for a title shot against CZW World Junior Heavyweight Champion Derek Frazier. Niles Young eliminated Heretic before Sabian pinned him. On March 11, Young defeated Derek Frazier, Sabian, Heretic and Cheech and Cloudy in a ladder match for the CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship at CZW Point of No Return. Two months later at the CZW Best of the Best Tournament, Young refused to defend his title however he eventually faced and defeated Cloudy to retain the title. Young was attacked by Cloudy's tag team partner Cheech moments after the match, however. He and his new manager Chrissy Riviera would often come out to matches, such as during a triple threat ladder match between Jigsaw, Hallowicked and Danny Havoc, holding up signs to the crowd insulting rival wrestlers. They also attacked SeXXXy Eddy and LuFisto following a tag team match leading to a title match the following month. In April, Young made a surprise appearance at UWA Hardcore Wrestling The Faded Line show and announced that he would be defending his title in the opening match defeating both Prodigy and Devon Parkside in a three-way match. In mid-2006, in June. After losing the CZW Junior Heavyweight title to SeXXXy Eddy at CZW Prelude to Violence on July 8, managerial services were won by Zac Conner and Bazooka Joe. Harlow formed a stable which included Zac Conner, Bazooka Joe and Niles Young which became known as Hard Candy by Noel. On August 26, Young fought to a time limit draw with Chris Wyde at a show for Blackball'd Wrestling Organization. This was the first of a series of matches between him and Wyde for the promotion. On September 9, Niles Young and Jon Dahmer lost a three-way tag team match to Team AnDrew (Andy Sumner and Drew Gulak) at the CZW Chris Cash Memorial show. He later lost to Luke at CZW Fear held at the Frightland Fairgrounds on Middletown, Delaware. He also lost to SeXXXy Eddy in a four-way match with Gran Akuma and Max Boyer on November 11. Defeated Derek Frazier at an Eastern Wrestling Alliance show in Essex, Maryland on December 2, Young lost an 8-man tag team match with Gran Akuma, Icarus and Player Uno to Max Boyer, Ricochet, Chuck Taylor and Beef Wellington a week later. Young and Frazier defeated Team AnDrew for the titles on October 13. Although successfully defending the titles against Jon Dahmer and Danny Demanto on November 10, they lost to DJ Hyde and Core in a non-title match at EWA Cold Fury on December 2 and lost the titles to Dahmer and Demanto less than a week later. Niles Young currently wrestles regularly for Combat Zone Wrestling, NWA Force One Pro Wrestling, RCW (Maryland), WPW (Reading, Pa), and various promotions throughout Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Maryland. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Bam Mar-chair-a'' (Diving double foot stomp with a chair) **''NYPD – Niles Young Piledriver'' (Spinning belly to belly piledriver) *'Signature moves' **''Tribute Kick'' (Running arched big boot) **''West Niles Virus'' (Double knee gutbuster) *'Nickname' **"The Anomaly" *'Tag Teams and Stables' **CKNY with Cory Kastle **Crusade For Change with Darius Carter, Anthony Gangone, TJ Marconi, Stockade, Brooke Danielle, Aiden Baal, Braydon Knight, Dany Only, Devin Blaze, Tommy Trainwreck, Jesse Vane **Front with Trooper Audubon, Nicholas Kaye, Ryan Galleon, Ace Delic, Biff Busick, Erik Corvis **New Regime with Sami Callihan, Joe Gacy, Ryan Slater, Rich Swann Championships and accomplishments *'Atomic Championship Wrestling' **ACW Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CZM World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Derek Frazier *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him # 367 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2006. External links * Profile *Profile at Online World of Wrestling *Accelerator's Wrestling Rollercoaster: Niles Young Category:1982 births Category:2003 debuts Category:2016 retirements Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Xcite Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Shore Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:IWA Tri-State alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Velocity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Blackball’d Wrestling Organization alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Hardway Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling Triple Crown champions